


Blindness

by JayEclipse



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 103 Spoilers, Spoilers, Temporary Blindness, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: His world goes dark
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord
Kudos: 22





	Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> The devil might work hard but fan fic writers work harder. Whether or not that’s true here’s a drabble for ep103 of critrole! Major spoilers for the end of the episode!

His world went dark in the blink of an eye as he cling on to and wrestled with Caduceus. He had struggled off a similar spell a moment ago but his body wasn’t ready for a second hit of that familiar magic. Magic that was so often gentle towards him, or at the very least, healing.

But now the shock and confusion as he tried to grasp his position in the water was what let Caduceus kick him away. For half a second his body drifted in the water, pushed by the momentum of Caduceus’s exitus.

And for that half second he considered trying to follow, but between the torchblooms and the fact that this place is a maze even with sight he knows better than to do it. He doesn’t want the next time he sees Caduceus to be with him on the ground and a cleric hovering above him clutching onto the air where a gemstone just was.

He has to kick back, and hope to the Wildmother that he doesn’t go the wrong way. And perhaps it was his own familiarity with the water or perhaps she had some hand in it, he did not know. He broke water tension, screaming out for help, for someone to rescue Caduceus.


End file.
